


Vessel

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although it is a very nice body, Derek Hale deserves to be appreciated for more than just his body, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek’s used to his body being seen as a toy or a weapon, something for others to use, be it in the bedroom or on the battlefield.He’s not used to it being seen as something worth worshipping, not for the way it looks or what it can do, but because it’s the vessel for something precious - his soul.But that’s exactly how Stiles sees it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I had the idea for this story ages ago and even had the bare bones of it written, but I’ve struggled with finishing anything for a while now so it languished in my WIP folder until I finally got the surge of motivation I needed to finish it. Thanks to the sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr for the prompt words _soul, fee, past_. I hope you enjoy it. :-)

Derek’s used to his body being treated as a pawn or plaything, something for others to use for their own ends or desires, deemed only useful for sex or violence.

He’s not used to it being treated reverently, like a sacred vessel encasing something precious, the way Stiles treats it.

There’s lust there too. Derek knows that. It’s okay, though. Unlike in the past, his body is no longer something he must offer up as a fee for affection. It’s a gift he shares freely, joyfully, with Stiles, the only one to see beyond his body to the soul inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story then please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section, or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
